


Knights of the New Republic

by the_black_wolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars: the
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Ebon hawk, F/M, Finn-centric, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Jyn Erso, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi Leia Organa, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Luke Skywalker Lives, Lyra Erso Lives, Mandalore, Mandalorian Finn, Mentioned Han Solo, Millicent - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Luke Skywalker, Phasma Redemption, Rey Skywalker, Stormtrooper Rebellion, connix is a solo, hux and kylo team up, kaydel is a solo, not a reylo, phasmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_wolf/pseuds/the_black_wolf
Summary: Rey begins her training to become a Jedi Knight and find her family. Finn is leading a Stormtrooper Rebellion, fighting on Mandalore while having force ghosts follow him around. Poe learning to become a leader. Luke and Leia must come together to train a new generation of idiots, I mean Jedi. Kylo is lost in the war within himself and is breaking everything. Hux is a chain-smoking, stressed out, cat loving General, and Phasma just wants her soldiers to be safe and stop calling her “Phasmom”. Plenty of KOTOR references and no Porgs!





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I would look from my Star Wars. It's different from canon and it pretty much goes off the rails. I love all the characters from Star Wars and I'm just hoping I can do them all justice. I really wanted a return to the old Kotor like games when it came to adventure and story, but I'm making sure to work it into canon because every generation of Star Wars gave us something and I'll always love Star Wars. Even if I disagree with it at times. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

**Ahch-To**

Standing forty feet away from Rey was a man in a light cloak and robe. He doesn't turn to face her yet, he just stands at a makeshift grave, head low in mourning. Rey stares in anticipation, knowing exactly who this mysterious man was. Something about this man called to her. 

Rey stares for what seems like an eternity, seconds dragging on for what felt like years until finally, the man turns to her. He looked at her from under his hood and Rey felt her breath slow down.

The man pulled back his hood to reveal the face of Luke Skywalker. He looks at Rey gently. A kindness in his eyes, but there's something tortured too. He doesn't need to ask her who she is, or what she is doing here. His look says it all.

In response, Rey pulls something from her pack...Luke’s old Lightsaber, the weapon that had belonged to his father, Anakin. Her hands grasp the ancient weapon, it's heavy. Heavier than it had ever felt before.

She holds it out to him. An offer. A plea. The galaxy's only hope. This moment had been why she had journeyed across a sea of stars to find a legend. She should have felt proud of herself like she was a giant hero, yet...she felt smaller than ever.

Luke edges closer to Rey, closing the distance between them. She tries not to edge away, tries to keep her footing, yet she feels her legs weaken and all she wants to do is run, nevertheless stands her ground. 

Rey feels Luke’s mechanical fingers brush against her skin as he slowly grips the lightsaber, a rush of familiarity flows through her body and without reason, her eyes begin to water. The aged Jedi Master halts his movements as he catches the sadness in Rey’s eyes.

A pained expression falls upon Luke’s face, before being replaced with a weary, yet genuinely warm smile. He gently places the weapon back into Rey’s hands and uses his other hand to gently wipe a stray tear that had found it’s way down her cheek.

She touches Luke's hand with her on, holding it close to her face as she silently cries, not knowing why she was falling apart in front of a stranger. She was tired, oh so tired. She just wanted to go home, to Jakku. Sleep in her At with her helmet on and dream of her parents. She missed Han...She missed Finn. 

After many moments of silence, Rey opened her eyes to look at Luke, biting back more tears. Looking into his eyes Rey felt like she was...home.

“Would you like some tea, Chewie?” Luke says suddenly, still looking at Rey.

The Svangenr whipped her head around to see the grizzly Wookie a few feet away from them, bashfully standing there, unsure if he should be intruding on the moment. He had waited to see Luke for so long though. It felt almost rude to merely wait in the ship.

"Hello, Chewie." Look greeted warmly, offering the Wookie a soft smile. 

Unable to hold in his joy anymore, Chewie ran towards Luke and enveloped the man in a bear hug. Luke laughed as the Wookie squeezed him, trying his best return the hug. He even felt his back crack. 

Finally, after a few more seconds, Chewie put Luke down.

“I missed you too, old friend.” Luke chuckles as he began guiding Chewie to his hut.

Rey stood dumbfounded for a moment before her senses finally returned to her.

“Master Skywalker!” She called to him. “What about your Lightsaber?” Rey held the lightsaber in her handing once more and pointed it towards Luke.

A coy smile found its way on to Luke’s incredible face, “Keep it, Rey. You’ve earned it.” Then without another word, he started walking with Chewie. The Wookie enchanting him with a story about throwing a chrome Stormtrooper into a trash compactor.

It was good to hear that some things still hadn’t changed since he had been away. He wondered if this Starkiller base had a giant evil squid in it as well.

Shocked and bewildered, Rey stood in place as Luke and Chewie traded stories back and forth. It was only after she could no longer hear Luke’s light laughter and Chewie’s growls did she realize something…

She had never told Master Skywalker her name.

* * *

**D'Qar**

The Resistance base was quiet. Night had danced its way onto the planet as the many of the soldiers had gone to sleep already. 

General Organa was lounging comfortably in her quarters withLieutenant Connix as she partook in her favorite nightly routine of planning on how she would crush the First Order into Moondust and shove her blaster up Snoke's moon hole. 

Leia and Kaydel were enjoying a pleasant chat over a map of the Galaxy as they sipped Gatalentan tea, which of course was rare to come by ever since the days of the Galactic Civil War. Currently, General Organa was discussing how she would slap the ever living force out of her twin brother when Rey returned with him and how she was going to kick Snoke's evil ass back into the unknown regions...so pleasant by the General's standards. 

The General did being able to spend private time with Kaydel away from prying eyes. At her station, Kaydel was respectful dutiful, and always on point, yet when it was just the two of them, the young woman was snarky, easy going, and so carefree. Leia hoped that Luke and Rey would return soon. It'd be nice to sit down for dinner like a family again. Even though She was sure they Luke and herself had a lot of catching up to do on a number of things. 

Leia smirked at Kaydel as she watched the young woman move the pieces of the holographic board around. It seemed like only yesterday the younger woman had been stomping her feet, demanding to fight in the upcoming war alongside her. Speaking of that...

"You need to dye your hair again," Leia observed as she noticed the brown slowly starting to appear at the roots of Kaydel's hair. "We'll do it in the morning.

Kaydel lightly swatted Leia's hand away, "Oh c'mon ma'am. I think I look good as a brunette." She smirked coyly and Leia had to fight the urge to wipe the very familiar tricky look off her face. God this girl was like looking in a younger mirror. 

"Now, now, Lieutenant...you wouldn't want Commander Dameron thinking you weren't a natural blonde, would you?" The General teased, poking fun at Kaydel very known, yet very secretive crush on the pilot. 

Luckily though, Kaydel had as good of a poker face as Leia, and she didn't budge an inch. "I have no idea what you are talking about... _General_." Kaydel stuck her tongue out at Leia, something she'd never dare do in public and stood up to stretch, letting the buns in her hair finally fall loose. 

Leia chuckled, the girl was barely trying to hide it anymore. No wonder Han always got a kick out of her. A little smartass since she could talk. The two started to trade light jabs and converse over the map for a bit as they drank their tea.

Suddenly, Kaydel and Leia’s ears perked up mid-conversation and a sly smile found it’s way to the General’s face. Kaydel handed Leia her commlink.

"I think you should do the honors." Kaydel offered her commlink to Leia, who took it with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Wake up, Captain!” General Organa sang loudly.

* * *

 

Poe Dameron, ace pilot, Resistance Hero, Captain in the New Republic’s army, Commander in the Resistance, specially trained operative, and also a great singer, fell out of the chair he had been sleeping outside of Finn’s room due to being startled by the sudden voice from his comlink.

BB-8 sprung ‘awake’ as he circled around his partner and friend to make sure he was okay after his fall.

“I’m fine, boy,” Poe reassured as he gently pets the droid on its head.

He grabbed his commlink, “Hello General,  I-“

_“Finn’s awake, Poe!”_ The voice of Kaydel rang through Poe’s commlink.

Poe smiled, of course, Kaydel was with the General. The woman was the General’s shadow and the only person besides Admiral Holdo, Ackbar, and himself that was allowed to be within earshot of their private debriefings...or her excessive swearing, drinking and need to give her enemies a very lewd gesture. He always wondered why, but that was a question for another day. First, it was time to see Finn!

* * *

 

Major Harter Kaloni admired her handy work as she inspected the Deserting Stormtrooper’s back. After the events that had transpired on Starkiller base, hours of countless work, and some luck of the force, Finn had pulled through from his life threating spinal injury. His old spine had been worthless thanks to Kylo Ren. Luckily Finn had avoided being paralyzed due to the Major fitting him with a new advanced cybernetic spine.

The Major was sure that Finn wouldn’t have woken up from his coma for some time, yet here he was awake now…in a completely destroyed room. Which was odd, to say the least. Not unheard of mind you. The General and even Lieutenant Connix had often destroyed their room in their sleep...

The Major made a mental note to inform General Organa of this later…maybe her theory had been correct. Maybe Finn was-

The Door to Finn’s room was kicked opened and Poe sprinted across the room, BB-8 speeding alongside him to give Finn and gently hug.

“Hey, buddy you’re awake!” Poe’s joyfully declared. “You must have a thousand question.”

“Where’s Rey?” Finn hoarsely asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

BB-8 and Poe made eye contact.

Finn had to question for a moment how could a droid and human make eye contact, but ignored it. Where was Rey? The last thing he remembered had been fighting Kylo Ren, then darkness.

“Poe” He repeated. “Where’s Rey?”

Rubbing the back of his head, Poe sighed. Finn felt his heart drop.

“Listen, buddy-“

Poe’s words were cut off as an explosion erupted from within the Resistance base. The force of the explosion had blown apart part of the room and all of its occupants had been sent flying in different directions.

After being thrown through a nearby window, Finn’s world had once again returned to darkness.

* * *

 

When his eyes did open again, Finn tasted dirt and blood. The room was filled with Smoke, fire, and the lifeless bodies of Resistance members…and Stormtroopers. His former brothers and sisters.

Finn tried to stand, yet he fell back into the ruble of the floor. The muscles in his body hadn’t been used since his duel with Ren. He tried to lift himself off the ground, but each time his body gave up on him and fell back down. He felt so weak.

He lost his balance again, Finn crashed to the floor and found himself face to face with a cracked Stormtrooper helmet looking back at him. There was blood smeared on it.

For the first time since Jakku, Finn thought of Slip and cried.

The Ex-Stormtrooper lost his will as the fires spread around Finn, slowly encasing everything around the room. Maybe this was how it was supposed to go.

What was the point? The First Order would hunt him down, then kill or capture him. What was the point of even resisting? 

Even if they didn’t, Finn didn’t know how long he could keep doing this… The killing was becoming too much. Every Stormtrooper that fell, he saw his own face in them, the faces of the poor souls that had suffered with him. At first he tried to find reasons as to why he deserved to live more than them. To escape, to keep Rey safe, yet none of that mattered now.

How many troopers had he stabbed with that lightsaber?

How many troopers had he gunned down?

How many troopers had he killed by helping destroy Starkiller base?

Slips, Nines, they were both dead. He had no doubt in his mind Zeros was likely dead as well. It was just him now. Fighting for what? The Resistance would never accept a traitor completely, the First Order would never stop hunting him.

This end would be karma for him.

Finn let his body let go and numbly laid on the floor, accepting death. He closed his eyes, letting out a few stray tears.

“I’m sorry, Rey” Finn whispered. He tried not to think of the motionless cold body he had last seen her as, but as the warm, smiling woman he had embraced just moments before everything had gone to hell. 

“Please help me!” a terrified voice shrieked.

Finn shot his head up to see a Stormtrooper under a pile of rubble. Her helmet was split open and Finn could see her face. It was a young woman, her eyes were filled with fear, and tears were streaming down her face as the fires began to get closer to her.

“Please!” She cried louder. “Anyone!” She sobbed harder, water rushing down her face faster as the fear was making her lose control. The young woman began to hyperventilate, hiccupping and choking on her own words. “Paige! Paige!” She cried again and again. Finally, after her voice began to get hoarse, the woman began to cry for her parents.

_“Get up!” A voice yelled from within her._ _“She needs your help!”_

Finn tried to move, but he wasn’t strong enough.

_“Yes, you are!” The voice yelled back to him. “You are strong enough! You are her only hope!”_

Finn gritted his teeth in agony, trying to will his body up. It was painful, the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life before.

The voice would not let up though.

_“Go, keep going! Trust your feelings. You know this is right!” The voice bellowed to him._

The room was beginning to collapse around them, the woman screamed louder.

“I can’t run away.” Finn chanted to himself as the rubble around his body began to shake as he pushed his body up. He felt muscles tearing, skin ripping as the jagged edges cut him up, yet none of it mattered to him.

“I can’t run away!” He yelled.

The room began to shake. The rubble slowly lifting into the air as he felt a new strength in him.

“I will  never run away again!” Finn roared, finally standing on his two feet, widening his stance, his legs slowly stopped shaking, his back straightened and in a moment he felt something in him become awake. Something he had not felt since…Jakku. The night Slip died.

He stomped over to the woman, grabbing the burning rubble. The flesh of his hands burned, yet he pushed past the sensation, roaring out a determined scream of pain as he began to use every once of strength in his body.

The woman trapped under the rubble looked up at Finn, crying silencing as she saw the undeniable sight of a normal man lifting the flaming ruble that had to of been four times his weight off of her.

 More rubble began to fall around them and the woman screamed as they fell harder, Finn’s knees began to shake and buckle, yet he would not give an inch.

The voice inside of him yelled louder again and he swore he swore he saw a flash of blue.

Finn yelled, tapping into a power greater than he had ever felt.

The entire roof fell on top of them.

* * *

 

“RT-9891, do you read me?!” A Trooper yelled into her commlink for the fifth time, but yet again there was no reply.

“PT-9791, give it a rest. She’s not responding.” The trooper running beside her muffled through his helmet. “We might have to accept that-“

The Trooper’s words were cut off as PT-9791 slammed him against the wall, pointing her blaster in the Trooper’s, DJ-7591, face.

PT-9791 threw off her helmet, revealing a young woman’s face that was filled with rage and fear, fear of what had become of their fellow trooper, her sister.

DJ knew better than to keep Pushing PT’s buttons. PT and her sister RT were the definitions of close and it was a miracle that the two had managed to stay together and alive this long. Two orphan girls that the First Order had plucked up from slavery. It was arguably a better life than what they would have gotten cleaning up for rich bastards on some Casino world.

Then again, the First Order had sacked that world. Their resources had been too good to pass up on. DJ knew because he had been there. He had only been an Imperial private at that time. Man, where did the time go…

PT kept her blaster trained on him and DJ sighed, slowly turning the weapon away from his face. The girl wouldn’t shoot him, not now at least.

A door shot open, slamming against a wall as smoke flooded the halls they were in, making both Stormtroopers aim their weapons into the smoke, but they didn’t fire, mostly because they hadn’t had the chance to.

They had only advanced a few feet before they were thrown into a wall at such a force they felt the air leave their lungs and their armor crack under the pressure.

Finn rushed out of the room, the injured Stormtrooper in his arms, fire running behind him. His body was trembling in a power he didn’t understand why. What was happening to him?

Before he could think deeper about what was going on he saw a gloved hand that was balled into a fist rush at him, but Finn had seen it before it could make contact. Sidestepping with the injured girl in his arms, Finn placed a brutal kick into the assaulter’s side, knocking the attacker into a wall.

Finn was then tackled into the opposite wall by DJ, he dropped the girl due to the rush and his assulter began punching him in the stomach.

After a few hits, Finn counter DJ’s fists with a powerful headbutt to the face, and a brutal punch to his face. JD recovered from the hit and started to counter and dodge on his own as well.

Finn took note that this Stormtrooper was fast and powerful, yet Finn was still landing more hits than he was taking. He might have lost in a lightsaber duel with Kylo Ren due to his inexperience with the weapon, but hand to hand combat he  _ **did** _ know. Even if he wasn’t proud of it, Finn had been one of the best Stormtroopers in the First Order. Even Captain Phasma had admired his skills.

The irony of that fact wasn’t lost on him.

PT then joined the fight as well and Finn found himself trying to fight off both soldiers as well. PT’s hits weren’t as hard as DJ’s, but hers were even quicker and more erratic than both of the men. He knew if he were to win, he'd have to take out one of the two first. Finn blocked one of DJ’s swings, ducked under PT’s wide kick, threw DJ’s body into PT’s and kicked him to her, yet PT spun around and sent DJ into a wall with a savage kick, not even hesitating.  

PT held her arms up, challenging Finn silently.

The ex-Stormtrooper spit some blood out of his mouth, balled his hands into fists and held them up. “Come and get it.” He darkly provoked.

PT stoically glared at Finn, then rushed forward, running along the wall to him, then kicking her weight off it and flipped over Finn. He spun around and tried to counter, but not in time to stop PT from sending a brutal kick into his ribs.

Grunting in pain, Finn grabbed female trooper by the leg, picked her up, ignoring the quick jabs to the chest and face she was delivering, and smashed her entire body into the wall again and again.

She wouldn’t quit though and a part of Finn had to hold back a smile. She reminded him of Rey. All raw determination. Still, he wasn’t going to lose to be captured.

PT roared in rage and snaked her legs around Finn’s neck, locking him in a death grip as she pounded away at his head and back.

Using all of his strength, Finn managed to lift his arms above his shoulder and gripped the Trooper by her back and slammed her on the floor, he went to deliver a right hook, but she rolled out of his reach, reached for her blaster and fired at him.

Finn had no time to react, he held out his hand, trying in vain to protect himself. He screamed as he faintly remembered a moment on Jakku as he closed his eyes tightly.

After a few tense moments of silence, Finn opened his eyes and was shocked.

Somehow the shot from the blaster was frozen in place between the two of them.

PT held her weapon in hand, speechless.

DJ had come to at this point and even he couldn’t muster up anything to say. He had heard about another who could do this…and that man and this was not one in the same. The lack of a crossguard lightsaber being a dead giveaway.

Finn was sweating profusely, hand shaking as he held the blaster shot back. How the hell did that dark side bastard make this so easy? Furthermore, how was he even doing this?!

He didn’t allow himself time to think about it though, Finn grit his teeth and with all his concentration, threw the blast into a wall.

The fires around them had finally started to catch up to them and the building was falling apart. Finn on shaky legs stood up, using the wall near him for support. The adrenaline in his body was slowly fading, but he continued to push himself. PT tried to stand, but couldn’t she was too hurt. Finn didn’t bother trying to attack her again, the fight was over.

He didn’t look back, he couldn’t. There was too much guilt already in him. Too many questions.

_“You can’t leave them like this.”_  The voice inside of himself called out.

Finn reluctantly looked over his shoulder to see the Stormtrooper he had just been brutally fighting, crawl over to the Stormtrooper girl he had saved and held the smaller girl in her arms, silently rocking her back and forth as she ran her hands through the girl’s injured hair, trying to comfort her.

DJ had dragged himself over the woman as well and lit a cigarette off of the fires building around them.

Finn realized that they more than likely wouldn’t make it out of the Resistance base alive. They were enemy soldiers, they were injured, and the building was collapsing.

_“You were one of them once.”_   _The voice said. “…You can’t just let them die here.”_

That wasn’t a lie…He was them once.

Finn looked down at his trembling hand, he balled it back into a fist as he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing away the memories, trying to run from the pain of what it caused him.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and did something he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

“Hey!” Finn called over his shoulder.

The three Stormtroopers looked at him, the smallest one finally coming to.

“Come with me if you want to live,” Finn says as he turned around and looked at them.

The smaller one voiced what everyone, including Finn, was thinking. “Why are you doing this?”

Finn looked at them sympathetically, echoing the words he had said so long ago. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

He made a choice.

* * *

  **Finalizer**

The doors to the med bay swooshed open. Darkness bathed the room. The only light to be seen was from the stars in the orbit and the lights from the machines currently running. General Armitage Hux marched into the room silently, not bothering to turn on the light.

The light wouldn’t be needed for Hux to see. The darkness granted him everything would need.

He had come to pay a visit, to plan their next move. They needed to stay ahead of the Resistance.

Sitting near the window was Kylo Ren, his mask was sitting by him. His chest was covered in bandages, as was his shoulder and half of his face. Hux could tell his wounds recently changed from the battle with the Scavenger girl and FN-2187...Good.

A part of him could still not call the Stormtrooper a traitor.

 Not for reasons of affection, that he knew harbored within Captain Phasma, something she did not hide at all. The troopers were her family in a way. She denied promotions and the chance to rank up just so that she can keep a presence within her troops and be there. Hux was different. He refused to accept that FN-2187 was a traitor merely because he knew his program was perfect. Their soldiers were stronger, faster, smarter, and better the Empires. In fact, FN-2187 doing as much damage as he did further drove that point home. The man was dangerous and a part of him respected that.

Hux would make sure to have FN-2187’s execution would be quick and painless. The least he could do for living proof that his program had been successful.

“I killed my father.” Kylo lamented to Hux, or maybe to himself. The other man wasn’t looking at him, yet Hux felt like his statement was directed towards him.

“I am well aware, Ren,” Hux remarked. He had seen the footage. It was…surprising, to say the least. He had no emotions for General Solo, yet he did admire his strength and it was disappointing to see a legendary pilot die in such a…anticlimactic way. The man deserved to perish with a blaster in his hand, not a lightsaber to his chest.

Oh well, another enemy gone.

Hux would not have the same faith. He would die with honor.

Kylo gently picked up his mask, looking at it like it would give him the answers to the questions he sought after.

For all Hux knew, Kylo might have thought it could answer him back. He knew the Master of Ren talked to himself in his room, it was a rumor, yet there is always some truth to every rumor…

“Snoke said that it’d make the light go away.” Kylo mournfully admitted. “But it’s still there...”

Ren’s voice was nothing but a whisper. He turned to Hux, water in his eyes, hatred seething out from him, yet Hux had never seen him look weaker. This wasn’t Kylo Ren, the dark apprentice to their master, no. This was Ben Solo. The damaged teenager he had met in the outer rim all those years ago.

The man was trembling, and it was then Hux realized that the room was freezing.

Skywalkers and their dramatics.

Sighing, Hux took off his coat and draped it around Kylo, then guided him back to his flat, medial bed.

Snapping his fingers, Hux gave the command to the medical droids to dimly light the room, turn the temperature up, and fetch Ren a blanket.

When all was said and done, Kylo was back in his back and Hux sitting in a chair next to him, smoking a cigarette.

“You blame me, don’t you?” Kylo asked.

“Yes…I do, Ren.” Hux took a long exhaled a cloud o smoke, attempting to cool the anger inside of him. “If it wasn’t for you, we would have managed to end the resistance once and for all.

The rage inside Hux was starting to boil over. Images of his prized accomplishment blowing up danced behind his eyes and the taste of failure was bitterly staining his soul now.

The fat face of Brendol flashed through his mind. Hux inhaled deeper, trying to ignore his rage.

“You knew there were intruders on the base, and in the Oscillator room no less, and didn’t warn me.” Hux coldly snapped.

Kylo barked back “I was handling it!”

Hux shook his head at Kylo, ever the dog, and never the lion.

“That is the problem.” Hux concluded, finishing his cigarette.

The General picked up his coat, draping it over his shoulder and went to take his leave, but stopped when he was close to the doorframe. “If you hope to make it out of this war alive, Ben...you need to stop being a tool.”

Hux looked over his shoulder at Kylo, yet the man wasn’t looking at him.

The General didn’t care, he knew Ren heard him. “Your dinner should be here shortly.”

“Thank you, Armitage” Kylo acknowledged.

The General looked forward, eyes looking off into the darkness. “Would you do it again?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

Hux nodded and left the room. 

Sighing loudly, Kylo rested his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep till his meal arrived.

He then felt the bed shift.

Opening his eye he saw a familiar four-legged orange creature. Millicent, Hux's cat. 

Sighing, Kylo pet the cat as she curled into his lap, purring. 

Hindsight was the worst punishment for one’s mistakes, and looking back on the events that had just transpired...Kylo wished he had killed his scavenger cousin when he had the chance to in the Forrest and be done with it all.

The map wasn’t worth it.  

* * *

  **D'Qar**

Captain Phasma sprinted through the destroyed base of the Resistance. The battle had been won, the Resistance were retreating and revenge had been taken, yet there was an issue. One of her Troopers had set off their panic button built into their suit and Phasma had not heard back from the Trooper.

Normally this would mean they were dead. Phasma would silently mourn them later, yet this was not the case. The tracker was moving at rapid speed, yet they were not responding. It meant they were captured. The tracker belonged to RT-9891. One of the newest Stormtroopers, this was her first mission.

Phasma cursed under her helmet, hoping that her fears weren’t true.

Suddenly she dived under the swing of a rebel who had just appeared from the corner she rounded. Phasma delivered brutal jabs to the man’s side, breaking his ribs, then quickly snapped his neck around his body without a second of hesitation.

The body fell dead with a disgusting flop.

As she made her way through the base, more bodies fell before her.

Phasma knew she was getting closer. They were in the Hanger bay! When she finally got to the hanger, her heart stopped.

She saw her Stormtroopers making their way to an old relic of a ship, led by...FN-2187!

“FN-2187!” She bellowed, sending a warning shot his way.

The Ex-Stormtrooper looked at her with shades of surprise, fear, and…guilt? She saw him swallow those feelings and order her Stormtroopers inside the garbage ship.

Phasma in rage ran at FN-2187 and fired her blaster, though Finn rolled out of the bolt’s way, yet it gave her the time she needed to close the distance between them and deliver a devastating punch to Finn’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him double over. Before he could even counter, she dropped her elbow on the back of his head and he was planted on the floor.  

She raised her leg ready to strike again, but FN-2187 sprung up and delivered two torso punches and tackled her against the side of the ship, trying to overpower her, yet Phasma responded with a savage knee to his stomach.

FN-2187 had been one of her best soldiers, nevertheless, she was still the one that trained him. Phasma picked him up and repeatedly punched him, every hit hitting harder than the last.

She wanted to yell, scream, she wanted to demand he tell her why he betrayed all of them. Why had he destroyed their crowning achievement and sent his own brothers and sisters to their death?

Just as she was about to deliver another blow, Phasma was blasted away from FN-2187.

A bleeding Finn looked up to see a KX-series security droid.

“Congratulations. You are being Rescued.” The droid stated. He then looked at Phasma, who was begging to stand back up, shaking off the blast. “Can I shoot her again?

Finn, shaking off his surprise and took the droid’s hand and stood up.

“No, we’ve gotta, move!” Finn shouted. He didn’t want to risk another fight with Phasma. She'd win. The droid got the jump on her, but Finn had seen what she could against worse odds than she had now.

“Then we better move. She looks mad.” The security droid said as he fired at Phasma anyway. The blast sent her back a bit, but this time she braced herself and continued to walk forward, her chrome armor helping her withstand the weapon.

The two made their way into the ship and the droid jumped. Finn and the droid ran through the ship, passing one of the Stormtroopers in the med-bay, while the other two were in the cockpit. The droid jumped into the pilot’s seat.

“You can fly this thing, droid?!” Finn questioned.

 “Yes, now shut up and buckle up. The Ebon Hawk hasn’t flown in some time.” The droid began to get ready for takeoff and Finn and the others did as told. “And my name is K-2SO.”

The ship then blasted off from the planet, going into lightspeed.


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.
> 
> Rey Finds her home, Poe goes on a recovery mission, Kylo pays his respects, Leia breaks a monitor, Finn meets a bounty hunter, and Luke is a daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and constructive feedback. I hope you enjoy the geeky ass new chapter based off of an angry fan's dislike of a work of fiction!

**Ahch-To**

Rey ducked under the green spinning lightsaber that was thrown towards her, barley having time to bring the blue lightsaber at her hilt to block the weapon from striking her.

She danced alongside the green lightsaber, matching the blade blow for blow with her own, yet with every strike she found her stance weakening, her body trembling and finally, her resolve weakening.

Luke sat legs crossed, sipping his tea, chatting with Chewie while his lightsaber did battle with Rey. “Wait, so are you telling me that only one Stormtrooper gets Chrome armor?” Luke asked baffled. “Why not give them all Chrome armor? Wouldn’t that make it more effective?”

Chewie shrugged his shoulder, growling.

“Yeah, you’re right. That would become expensive and the First Order is probably just as cheap as the Empire.” Luke replied yawning. “Hey, Rey, are you done yet? It’s getting late?”

“Well, I’m sorry you’re bored, Master Skywalker!” She yelled back, barely avoiding losing her hand from the force-controlled lightsaber. “I am a little busy right now!”

This was nothing like her duel with Kylo Ren. Rey had at least felt like she could survive another fight at best, but just fighting Luke’s lightsaber that he was controlling through the force was proving to be an unwinnable task. Rey was giving it all she had, yet the blade seemed to only give it back twice as strong.

A few more moments passed by that seemed to of lasted years for Rey, but Luke was getting bored of sparring with Rey, so he gave the young girl a light force push from where he was sitting watching the battle.

The only problem was that it had been awhile since Luke had actually force pushed someone and had forgotten his strength so his definition of a light force push was more powerful than he remembered.

Which was why Rey found herself flung away from the battle and into a giant heard of Porgs, killing them instantly.

Luke blinked, then looked down at his hand, laughing nervously. “I guess I’m a little out of practice.”

Chewie got up to go get Rey, shaking his head and laughing at his old friend.

“Oh, cut the wisecracks. At least we have dinner on the way back to Leia.” Luke was never fond of the taste of porgs, but food was food.

Chewie grabbed Rey and a couple of silenced Porgs to be eaten later and carried the young training Jedi into the Ship. Luke following behind them. It was time to head to Coruscant. Rey had informed him that Leia would be heading back to the capital of the New Republic to organize the war movement on the First Order, so he thought it was as good as a place as ever to make his grand, dramatic, reappearance.

Luke already had a to-do list for the flight over there.

He was going to shave this dirty beard off his face, cut his hair, change his robes, and maybe pick up some power converters if he had some time.

Luke walked onto the Falcon and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. His foots echoed through the empty, quiet halls. The only sound was Chewie tucking Red into a bed and R2’s excessive swearing as he circled around Luke, happy to see his old partner again.

“It’s good to see you too, R2.” Luke whispered warmly.

Every part of the Falcon had a memory attached to it. Journeys that seemed like only yesterday, Missions that they had accomplished, and so many stories that deserved to be told. Luke found his way into the cockpit and gently sat in the co-pilot’s seat, closing his eyes.

If he tried, he could still hear and see all the adventures that they had gone on this very ship. Luke opened his eyes and he smiled at the sight before him.

_“Hey, kid.” Han spoke from the seat next to him. Looking exactly as he did the last time Luke had seen him._

_Luke felt tears in his eyes yet did his best to hold them back. “What happened to shoot first?”_

_A pair of soft arms wrapped around Luke before Han could answer. “Now you know that story changes every time he tells it, right?” Leia teased_

_Han grumbled, “I always shoot first.”_

_Luke chuckled and then sighed. “Guys…I have a daughter.” Luke swallowed a lump in his throat. “She looks just like her mother.” He looked at Leia, tears now freely falling from his eyes. “She looks like her grandmother.”_

_Leia and Han smiled at Luke, seeing the pride on the Jedi’s face._

_“Soon it’ll be the next generation running around with laser swords and talking about midichlori things.” Han said with a wave of his hand, leaning back in the pilot seats._

_Luke rolled his eyes “There called midichlorians, Han.” Luke replied._

_“Whatever you, kid.” Han teased._

_Leia smacked both Han and Luke over the head._

_“Will you two moon-jockies shut up.” Leia reprimanded them_

_Luke and Han rubbed their heads and tried to glare at Leia, who returned their glare, but after a few moments, they all began to laugh._

_After all these years, nothing had really changed._

Luke slowly opened his eyes, wiping stray tears from his eyes.

There would be time for tears later.

Luke stood up from his seat. He felt his head lightly bonk something and touched his fingers to inspect what it was.

Han’s dice.

Smiling to himself, Luke pocked the dice and left the cockpit, R2 who was waiting outside of the room, followed his friend closely.

Luke found himself in the room that Chewie had left Rey in. The young Jedi was laying on her back, hair messy and unkempt from the intense training Luke had just put her through.

He got on his knees near her, eyes filled with a mixture of emotions: Happiness, sadness, regret, joy, but most importantly, pride.

Master Skywalker felt pride as he looked down at the young woman.

Softly, Luke let his hand of flesh and blood touch her cheek and he closed his eyes, peering into Rey’s mind. He saw it all. The loneliness, the hunger, the longing for more than she thought she would ever have, the rage that was boiling inside of her.

All that pain, that misery, that loneliness and it just made her…kind.

Luke saw the way she saved the droid from the Junkers.

How she helped a deserting Stormtrooper become a hero.

And most importantly, he saw that even after a lifetime of suffering and surviving, she was still the same kind-hearted girl she had been when she was little.

Luke then felt the soft touch of a hand on top of his.

He opened his eyes to see Rey looking back at him, cry-

“You’re crying, Master Skywalker.” Rey whispered, tears falling down her cheeks and wetting the pillow under her.

Indeed, Luke was crying, yet he didn’t wipe the tears away or try to hold them back. These were where the tears mattered, and he would honor them.

“I remember once I had been the hotshot pilot, now there’s you.” He said affectionately. “I remember when I had been the young kid who dreamed of a life among the stars, now there’s you…I remember when I had been the young orphan without any parents.”

Both Jedi were now openly crying and heavily. Luke was finding it hard to keep his voice strong but didn’t waver. Rey was holding his hand that was on her cheek tightly with her own, weeping silently.

“But, I wasn’t actually an orphan. I had a father, Rey.” Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. It was now or never. “And so, do you.

The implication was there, both knew it, yet Rey couldn’t find her voice. Luke paused for a moment letting her search her feelings to know that his words were true.

“I am your father.” Luke softly said.

And with those words, Rey finally broke down. Letting out all of the emotions that she had been holding in for over a decade.

Rey lunged at Luke, holding on to him in a death gripping and sobbing on his shoulder as he held her. She cried loudly, tears soaking his worn robes as she buried her head in the deeper, trying to expel all the longing and sadness she held her for what seemed like an eternity.

“I didn’t leave you, Rey.” Luke whispered to her, feeling the questions she wanted to ask. “I didn’t leave you on Jakku, your mother didn’t.” He felt his voice crack “We didn’t even know where you were.”

Rey cried even harder, realizing that she had trapped herself on that hellish planet waiting for a family that really wasn’t coming back for her. They didn’t even know she was there.

“What happened?” She asked, voice weak with emotion.

Luke stroked her hair, eyes filled with regret and shame. “You were taken from us by someone who thought they were helping you, one of my students. I didn’t want to accept it, I couldn’t, but when I finally did, all I wanted to do was to make that person hurt. To make them suffer as I have, but I couldn’t do. I was too late to save you, too late to save my student. I failed you both and, in the end, I was left with nothing but shame…and consequence.

“No!” Rey cried shaking her head. “You didn’t fail me. I’m here…I’m home.”

A broken man and a lonely girl hugged each other. The years of pain began not to feel as painful.

They stayed like that for some time till Rey felt herself falling asleep and let go of her father and fell back on the bed.

She wanted to stay awake. Ask her father the questions she had been meaning to ask, yet she just couldn’t, she was too…

Luke watched as Rey slowly drifted to sleep, savoring the content look on her face.

He got off the bed and told Chewie to prepare for takeoff and he left the Falcon. Luke had to do one more thing before he left the island for good.

* * *

 

Standing by the edge of a cliff, Luke outstretched his hand to the sea, closing his eyes and let the force run through him. Raising his hand up to the sky slowly, a ship began to appear from out of the water and level with the aged it master.

It was Luke’s X-Wing.

R2 rolled out to Luke, beeping and whistling happily.

Luke Skywalker smirked, patting the droid on the head. “That’s right, pal. I’m back.”

* * *

 

**Tantive VI**

The Resistance had managed to escape the First Order’s revenge attack, admittedly losing some soldiers, but they still managed to survive. Leia had directed them to go to Coruscant but take different paths as to not be followed so the members of the Resistance had been split up.

Admiral Holdo had her group.

Ackbar had his own.

And General Organa with her own trusted soldiers.

Poe, Kaydel, and Leia were watching the security tapes of what had happened.

They watched as the First Order tore apart their base.

They watched their soldiers fight, kill, and die.

And finally, they watched Finn as he rescued a Stormtrooper, fought other Stormtroopers brutally, used the force to stop a blaster shot, then steal a crappy ship from the Old Republic days with the Stormtroopers, but before squaring up with Captain Phasma and escaping into lightspeed.

No one said anything for a moment.

Kaydel and Poe weren’t even watching the monitor anymore.

They were watching Leia’s eyebrow twitch as she tried to understand what in force she just watched.

After a few moments of labored breathing, Leia held out her hand, willed a lightsaber from out of a draw in her desk, activated the yellow blade and repeatedly slashed at the monitor until there was nothing left of it.

A beat passed in silence. All that was heard was Leia’s heavy panting and the sparks emitting from the destroyed monitor.

“There was an off button.” Poe muttered.

Leia shot him such a menacing glare that even Darth Vader himself would of proud.

In fact, Kaydel could have sworn she even heard “That’s my girl.” But she contributed that to her imagination. Then again, she also thought she heard someone call her “Granddaughter.”

“Commander Dameron,” Leia started, formally.

Poe knowing that jokes were over, stood up straight and saluted.

“Ma’am.”

“Please go find Finn and bring up to the Capital before he dies out there in space.” Leia asked as she turned off her lightsaber and gently guided it back to her desk drawer, then closed it.

Poe opened his mouth to question how he was supposed to find Finn, but then shut his mouth when he came to the obvious conclusion. “You put a tracking device in him, didn’t you?” Poe asked in a deadpan tone.

Leia tossed a device over to him without missing a beat. “I have tracking devices in all of you. I swear, like children!”

Poe didn’t want to know where his tracking device was but made sure to schedule an appointment to get himself scanned for one next time he went on leave…whenever that would be.

“Kaydel, you will go with Poe to make sure he doesn’t get lost in some desert…again.” She added, and Poe tried his best to look innocent. Take a transport ship. The Stormtroopers should come with you as well. Can’t leave them out in the cold either.” Leia ordered.

The two soldiers saluted General Organa and said: “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Dismissed.” The General let the two leave, but not before giving Kaydel a quick, yet affectionate hug. Poe, like always, did not question.  

“So where does it say Finn is?” Kaydel asked as she hopped into the co-pilot seat.

Poe flipped on the tracking device, waiting for it to lock on to Finn’s location. When it did, he paled...

 “Well good news is that the ship has landed.” Poe started, rubbing his tired eyes.

Kaydel raised an eyebrow and the pilot swore he was looking at a younger General Organa. “And What is the bad news, Commander?” Connix asked formally.

Poe sighed loudly. “He’s on Mandalore.”

BB-8 had never heard such swearing from Kaydel Connix’s mouth before, but he made a digital note to ask Poe what a ‘Nerf Herder’ was.

* * *

 

**Corellia**

They would be arriving at their destination soon and for the first time in many months, Kylo Ren felt at ease. He kept his mask on, letting it hide the scar that he had been given by Ben Solo’s cousin. His cousin.

There was a shame that laid dormant inside him, yet he ignored it. There was no time for that.

 He heard a knock on his door and before he could say anything, the Hux and Phasma had let themselves in.

For the first time since Starkiller base, the trio found themselves together again. It was…relieving.

Captain Phasma removed her helmet. Showing off a face that had been lightly cut and bruised, yet for the most part, she looked no worse for the wear. Her short blonde hair still looked as healthy as it did the last time Kylo had seen it, but there was something in her cold blue eyes that said she had a story that needed to be told.

Later of course.

Kylo removed his own mask and Hux and Phasma were given a decent look at the scar that went across his face.

Hux didn’t comment, neither did Phasma.

“It is good to see you, Captain.” Kylo offered as he shook her hand.

Phasma nodded. “As it is to see you as well.”

“Quite.” Hux added. “We will be arriving at the site shortly, are you ready?”

“Yes.” Was all Kylo Ren needed to say.

They landed on the planet Corellian and departed the ship the moment they landed. They left their uniforms on the ship, preferring to go incognito as to avoid unwanted attention.

It didn’t take them long to get where they were going. All they needed was to find a secure and private location.

Eventually, they settled on a hill overlooking Spaceport in the distance. Phasma and Hux began to assemble something while Kylo Ren held a rather large square object in his hands. He didn’t say anything, Phasma and Hux, who had finished their own task, had not said anything either.

“Welcome home.” Kylo Ren finally whispered as he released the contents of the square. Ashes blew out from the square and the wind carried it away.

The three bowed their heads for a moment of silence. Finally, Kylo Ren raised his head and walked away, the others followed behind him.

The sun began to lower at the hill that the First Order trio had been standing at. Where they had stood was a makeshift grade designed by the best material the First Order could spare.

The grave read:

**_Han Solo: Hero, husband, and father._ **

 

* * *

 

**Mandalore**

The inside Ebon Hawk lay planted in the ground of Mandalore. It’s crew members all unconscious, or as K2 was concerned, offline.

A loud bang echoed in the Ebon Hawk and the hatch to the ship was then pried open and men in armor began to flood the ship.

The leader of the men ordered his soldiers to round of the crew members and bring them to their base. They had found three Stormtroopers and a droid. An odd crew indeed to find in such a legendary ship, but the man had seen and experienced even stranger things.   

When the Mandalorians began to make their way back to their base, their leader found one last body that must have been flung from the ship during the crash. More than likely the poor bastard was dead, but when he felt to check the body’s pulse, he found that the tough son of a bitch was still breathing.

It was then that the body sprang back to life and tried to attack Mandalore, but the leader put him down before any of his attacks could connect.

“Whoa there, boy.” The Mandalore said. “Why don’t you calm down and give me your name before I have to disintegrate you.

The man held his hands up in surrender. “My names, Finn.”

The Mandalore nodded his head, smirking under his helmet at the young man’s guts for trying to attack him. “Welcome to Mandalore, Finn. Names Boba Fett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, you are a braver soul than I! Review, take shit, and let me know what you think! Thank you for giving me a reason not to give in to the dark side and start doing Death Sticks again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the first chapter. Now I'm taking some things from canon and bending them. Fair Warning: The Cast of Rogue One did not die on Scarif. They will play a large role in Rey and Leia's storyline. Kotor will play a large role in Finn's. I'll be hopefully updating this once per 3-4 days. 
> 
> Review, give me some love, and tear me apart in the comments telling me how this sucks! Thank you for reading! Also if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them!


End file.
